


Again?

by Dosage8



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood Kink, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluffy, Fluffy Porn, M/M, Period Kink, Porn With Plot, keith has a period, nasty and disgusting, shiro has a blood kink, trans keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dosage8/pseuds/Dosage8
Summary: Keith is on his period and is grumpy because of cramps. Shiro decides to help by giving him orgasms and sating his blood kink.Don’t read if not into period sex/sexual things.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	Again?

Keith groaned as the cramps in his stomach worsened. The ache in his back didn’t help either as he rolled around in bed, under the cool covers and the evening sun. 

“How bad is it?” Shiro asked, walking in with a flinch as Keith grumbled and flipped the covers. 

“I hate everything. Go away.”

Shiro sighed, sitting down at the opposite end, “Want cuddles?” 

Keith peaked out of the covers, and pouted before nodding at Shiro’s puppy face. 

He crawled into the sheets and hugged Keith, resting his head into the crook of Keith’s neck and talking a sniff.

“Y’know, I may just be talking crazy but you smell different on your period. Sexier, hotter.”

Keith slammed throw pillow into his face. “Your period kink is showing Shiro” 

Shiro feigned sadness, poking Keith’s cheek, “Don’t kink shame me baby. I am desperate.”

Keith turned around facing Shiro, “Oh yeah, desperate? How about you eat me out and give me some good orgasms, it’s a win-win” 

Shiro grinned, “Ok” 

Keith frowned in surprise, and then yelled as Shiro delved under the blanket, taking off Keith’s short-shorts along with his underwear and the pad stuck to it. 

“Wh-I wasn’t serious, you idiot! Come out of there!” 

Shiro lifted his head, disappointment and frustration heavy on his face, “You really don’t want it? Let’s stop then.” 

Keith fidgeted, “W-Well, maybe we can try?..” He pauses and covers his red face as Shiro continues to stare. 

“It’s just that, this is new.” 

Shiro smiles, hovering over Keith as he softly kisses his boyfriend. “You’ll enjoy, I promise. Lay back and let daddy do the work”

Keith chuckes cutely, and obediently lays back. 

Shiro bends down again, sniffing and inhaling the distinct odor of blood, his fingers begin to rub the blood laden clit, hearing Keith beginning to whimper lightly. He reached forward to lick the menstrual blood, cleaning Keith’s pussy lips and the hardened clit. 

He thrusted his fingers into the leaking whole, immediately feeling warm hot blood pour and cover his two fingers. He thrusted them around, poking and massaging the thick walls. 

“Hey maybe if I massage your walls enough you might leak all your blood and your period will be over?” 

Keith’s long leg hit him on his back, and he winced incredously. 

“What?” 

Keith groaned as if he had to explain something to a five year old, “That’s not how it works. Seriously, you passed biology in high school how do you not know this?”

“You make me an idiot” 

Keith laughs— possibly in condescendence, “It’s ok pretty boy, now get your tongue in there.” 

Shiro smirks, obeying he moves right under again, licking and sucking over the swollen lips, enjoying the metallic taste of the blood over his tongue, sucking his fingers in between as he rubbed Keith’s clit while thrusting his fingers furiously in his whole. 

By now the two had made a terrible mess— the odor of blood was evident, so was the stains on the white bed sheet, the blanket covers long forgotten. 

Keith had began to moan loudly at a point, palms clenching the bedsheet. Shiro was honestly too occupied with Keith’s pretty pussy to care about Keith muffling his moans or screaming them aloud— either he welcomes eagerly. 

“S-Shiro god, you’re so fucking good. F-Fuck, look at your face. So pretty..” 

Shiro looks up, grinning from between Keith’s thighs.  
He licks his lips, red and bloody and then thrusting his fingers again, roughly and harshly, scissoring them one last time before Keith arches his back and moans loudly, squirting blood and cum with dirty squelches. 

Keith lays down, fucked out of his mind, lazily laying on the bed. 

“Hey babe” Shiro calls out. 

Keith looks up lazily, with half lidded eyes, and raised his head asking, ‘What?’ 

Shiro lifts his fingers, proudly showing them laden with blood, “You wanna lick your own blood, baby boy?” 

Keith, too horny to be disgusted, opens his mouth, taking his tongue out. 

Shiro smiles, thrusting them into Keith’s mouth as if fucking it with his fingers. 

Keith smiles lazily, making sure to lick the metallic blood and diluting it with his saliva, making it as disgusting and nasty as possible for his daddy. 

“You wanna feel good again?” Shiro asks, taking out the fingers from Keith’s mouth and licking them himself. 

Keith smiles and nods lazily.

**Author's Note:**

> aahh’ hope you enjoyed. I love writing vaginal descriptions and recently i read a period fic and it made me interested in writing one of my own.


End file.
